What Brought Us Together
by JamiieeeINSANE
Summary: What can bring four completley different groups together? Whatever it is it won't be easy at all. Pranks, tears, fights...all that good stuff. 5 reviews at least..for me to continue.


"Yo hoops! Pass it here!" Chad yelled down the hallway at his best friend. Troy chest passed it with a little hesitation after seeing Mrs. Darbus walk out of her classroom.

"Bolton and Danforth! How many times do I have to tell you that this hallway is NOT a football field!" her

loud voice probably echoed through the whole entire school. "Put it in the gym or put it in your locker! NOW!" Both boys quickly turned around to cover up their laughs and walked away with their heads held

high. No other teacher yelled at them like that. They were the jocks and were in the popular crowd so they

pretty much owned the school and had every teacher wrapped around their finger-of coarse that doesent

include Mrs. Darbus.

"Someone didn't get laid last night." Chad said laughing hysterically like it was the funniest thing he ever said in his life.

"Dude, she must never get laid because she is always like that..." Troy said shoving Chad lightly into a locker. "And don't ever say that again because the last thing I want to think about is Darbus in the sack with a pruny old guy!"

"DUDE! I never even had that image in my head but now! BLECH! THANKS ALO-OOMPHH!"

"Move out of my way" A feirce looking blonde walked through the hallway like she owned it with her twin brother following quickly behind.

"BITCH!" Chad yelled after her. She only kept walking with her head held high. People called her that every single day so it wasnt anything new to her. Troy only barley listened on as Chad kept going on about how much he hated her and how bad he wishes he was a girl for a day so he could knock her on her ass. Soon enough they met up with their other friends Zeke and Jason and headed to Mrs. Darbus because they had her for homeroom. They just made it as the bell rang. When they walked to the classroom like normal they were bombarded by cheerleaders.

"Troy why didn't you call me last night!"

"Troy wanna come over after school!" The shouts came out of their mouths for minutes as Troy just simply ignored them, but they didn't seem to notice.

"Girls calm down and take your seats!" Mrs. Darbus shouted finally coming in the room with a coffee in one hand and a box of dounuts in the other. "I could here you all the way down the hallway! You know what other teachers are going to think!" Everyone just rolled their eyes at her commented and continued chatting. "Miss Evans, as you know I walked in late so I couldnt catch anyone else walking in late, so did you?"

"Yes. Thos art people, whatever their names are." Sharpay replied in a snooty tone.

"Delaney, Montez and Savage!" Mrs Darbus shouted walking towards the three. "Why were you late for my class!" She didnt really make it sound like a question just a loud roar like a lion.

"We put a pass on your desk." Chloe said pointing to the front.

"Hmmm, Ryan! Get that pass off of my desk!" Ryan jumped up and grabbed the pass of of her desk and ran

to the back of the class room and swiftly handed Mrs. Darbus the pass. "Oh, I should of known." She said

rolling her eyes. "School should be your number one priority not art!"

"Well, without us the school would like like crap because we do all the nice painting that are one the wall and we help you draw and paint props for drama club." Josh pointed out. Mrs. Darbus huffed and walked to the front of the classroom. "Wow, what a freakin biotch!" Chloe and Gabriella laughed at Josh's remark.

"I know, she always has to make a 'scene!" Gabriella quietly yelled. "It's like she wants all eyes on her all the time or something"

"Yeah, well no one was paying attention except for Sharpay and Ryan." Chloe stuck out her toungue. "Of coarse, they always have to know everyones buisness!"

"Class! Be quiet! I can't here the announcments!" The whole room quickly turned into whisphers so they wouldnt have to listen to her yell again. Eventually the bell rang and everyone piled out of the classroom.

"That woman is a headache." Taylor spoke in an annoyed tone to her two good friends as they made their way throught the crowded hall.

"Your telling me!" Jane yelled. "Well I gotta get to class, are you guys going to stay after school to practice for the decatholon?" Taylor and Marissa nodded their heads before parting ways in their own classrooms as well.

"Ah, 9th period don't you love it!?" Mrs. Wilkenson the study hall teacher chirped.The small class of about ten mumbled different answers in bored tones. Mrs. Wilkenson was probably the nicest teacher in the school, but she didn't ever act like a study hall teacher. She still made the class do weird activities like musical chairs, play biology hangman, play I-spy and on rare occasions she would read childish poems aloud and make everyone write down their thoughts about why they loved the poem whether they hated it or not. Most people would say she should be a pre school teacher but not to her face of coarse. But they would rarley complain because it was the last class, and at least there wasnt homework. But the worst thing for Mrs. Wilkenson was she got aggravated because of how cliquey the class was. "Of coarse you do! Alright I'm going to do attendence then we are going to play a game!" She said in an overly excited tone. "Jason Cross?"

"uh huh"

"Martha Cox"

"Here"

"Chad Danforth"

"yeeahhh man"

"Troy Bolton"

"yep"

"Sharpay Evans"

"here!"

"Ryan Evans"

"her"

"Taylor Mckessie"

"yes"

"Kelsi Neilson"

"here".

"Zeke Baylor"

"yahh"

"and Joey Renolds?"

"yup"

"Okay! Well we actually have to wait a bit because we are going to have someone else join the class. So just sit tight for a minute or two!" The whole class became loud because of their seating arrangments. She had them all apart from their friends hoping that they would communicate with different people but that of course never worked. Only the jocks communicated with each other. Kelsi and Martha talked to eachother.

Ryan and Sharpay only talked to eachother except when Sharpay would tell people to move out of her way.

"Mrs Wilkenson?" A petite brunette with shoulder length pin straight dark brown hair like the Say Ok music video wearing a lavender led zeppelin t-shirt, dark skinny jeans and bright green converse walked in.

"Oh you must be Miss Gabriella Montez!" She said in a loud but friendly tone.

"Mhm" Gabriella smiled sweetly.

"Hi sweetheart, you cant sit right in the second row next to Joey Renolds." Gabriella bit her lip and looked at two empty seats next to two guys.

"Uhm, excuse me, but which one is Joey Renolds?" she asked politley.

"Oh no not you too!" Mrs. Wilkenson whined then sighed. "The one with the blue t-shirt." Gabriella couldnt help but look at her like she was crazy, she had no clue what she did but she just shrugged it off and walked over to her seat. Joey had black shaggy hair and big brown eyes. He smiled at Gabriella when she made eye contact with her. Gabriella smiled back with a little smile.

"Your probably guessing what that was about huh?" He laughed and Gabriella giggled.

"Uh, yeaaah"

" She doesent like the whole clique thing. If you look around you'll see no one talks to eachother unless they are in the same group" Joey responded putting the words same group in air quotes. Gabriella looked around and laughed airly.

"Yeah I can see that. But thats East High for you"Gabriella couldnt help but suddenly become curious as to what group he was in. "Sorry for asking, but are you new here or something, I have never seen you in this school before?" Joey laughed and sat back a little in his seat.

"Well, I'm on the ice hockey team." Gabriellas eyes became wide.

"We have and ice hockey team?! Since when!?"

"Haha, since forever." Gabriella couldnt help but blush a little.

"Oh." She responded keeping her mouth in an 'o' shape.

"Yeah, but I have deffinatley seen you around" He said eying her up and down. Gabriella laughed and punched his shoulder lightly.

"Really now?" Joey nodded.

"Yeah I have always thought you were such a cutie." Gabriella blushed and Joey laughed.

"Yah, yah I know I'm probably blushing right now."

"Oh yeah you are." Gabriella laughed again then glanced at the teacher who was drawing a hangman on the board.

"Hangman? I thought this was a studyhall?"

"Have you met Mrs. Wilkenson? Joey said curiously.

"Well just a minute ago"he laughed and before he could speak again Mrs Wilkenson began to talk.

"Class! Well, just a minute ago I met the new student and she is extremley sweet. But I realized even the really sweet students are cliqey too!.."

"The new student already came? Chad looked around curiously.

Mrs Wilkenson sighed. "Yes Chad.."Gabriella rolled her eyes. "But at least I know I suprisingly have your attention Mr Danforth! I'm proud! Anywaaayy..there is a change of plans we are not playing that new game today because I'm going to start making a plan."

" A plan?" Zeke asked plainly.

"Yes. To find some way to bring you kids together!" The whole class looked around at everybody with evil eyes. Obviously no one was up for it. "Don't even give me that look class. You are all going to become the best of friends. Trust me I will think of a way!"


End file.
